Apartment 76
by Clover-tan
Summary: Maka and Soul share an apartment since they need to 'save money for college' but the truth is that Maka likes Soul but is afraid to tell him since it could create a rift in their friendship if he doesn't like her back. A romantic comedy. Oneshot


Author's Note: For those of you who like the Black Star x Death the Kid pairing, please read my (sort-of) prequel, _Apartment 75_. ^^ In this story, Maka and Soul are their neighbours, which explains how the stories are linked in a way. Anyway, I hope you like this story and please review~!

* * *

Apartment 76

~Maka's POV~

"Maka, we're out of milk."

I lowered my book to see Soul holding the empty carton of milk and shaking it, although nothing came out.

"Yeah, I think so," I added sarcastically.

He grimaced and threw the carton into the bin.

"So, I guess _I'll_ go out to buy more milk then," he decided and left the apartment, leaving the door open.

I sighed and threw my book onto the table in frustration.

You oblivious idiot.

Can't you see that I like you?

Ever since the start, since we were classmates, since we became roommates.

I've always liked you.

"_I guess I'll need a roommate if I wanna be able to pay for college and everything," Soul mumbled to himself as he traced a finger down the billboard._

"…"

_I stared at him quietly as I observed his movements and thought about what he just said._

"_I could be your roommate," I suddenly suggested, causing him to turn around and look at me in surprise._

"_Really?"_

'_I could' didn't mean that I 'had to' be his roommate; after all, dad had already rented an apartment for me which was close to college and work._

_But no, I just had to go and offer to be Soul's roommate._

"_Yeah." I nodded and grinned. "Same here, actually. I guess I'll need a roommate if I wanna pay all of the expenses." _

_Maka, you liar. Shame on you._

"_You sure? I mean, my apartment is pretty far from your college and work, won't that be a hassle for you to travel?" he pointed out concernedly._

_Whatever, never mind that._

"_Oh, don't mind it. Besides, all of the apartments that are close to work and college are ridiculously expensive. I can't afford them anyway," I denied; another lie._

"_I see…" His voice trailed off as he went deep into thought. "Ok, then," he decided. "Let's be roommates!"_

_I nodded and smiled._

_I'm an idiot… but I guess this is what I want._

I fluttered my eyes open and rubbed my eyelids with the back of my hand.

"… Did I fall asleep?"

I looked out the window and saw that the sun had already set; I'd been sleeping for over three hours.

"Evening, sleepyhead."

I instantly swerved around to see Soul come out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Soul.." I greeted back tiredly.

"You alright? You've been looking so worn out lately.." he noted worriedly.

I shrugged and shook my head. "Nah, it's nothing.. I guess all of the coursework is finally getting to me," I remarked jokingly.

"Well, I guess rest is the best medicine then," he added and suddenly picked me up.

"W-what? Soul!" I yelled and hit him repeatedly, although he didn't let go. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Taking you to your room," he plainly replied.

I didn't say a word until he finally dropped me onto my bed.

"Get some rest, Maka."

I pouted but obliged and got under the sheets.

As he was about to leave, I couldn't help but feel lonely.

"Hey, Soul.." I called out.

He stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can you stay for a while?" I requested.

He stared at me silently for a moment in disbelief but sighed and nodded. "Sure, alright."

I smiled and rolled over for him to sit down next to me.

"Hey, can you hear that?" he asked, causing me to prick my ears up and listen.

"Oh my god…" I mumbled in shock and disbelief. "That's.."

"Black Star and Kid…" he finished for me.

I sighed. Of course, it was Black Star and Kid.

"Y-you know I have absolutely nothing against homosexual relationships but.. Can't those two keep their hands off each other for just.." Soul groaned and cut off his sentence. "And I swear that they were having an argument like, yesterday.."

"Well, I guess from _that_ noise, they probably made up.." I deduced dryly. ".. And are probably celebrating it.."

"Hey, Maka.." I turned around to look at him. "Ever thought that we'd be like them? A couple, I mean."

I fell silent and widened my eyes in surprise.

W-what?

"Soul, I…"

"I'm kidding~!" he suddenly exclaimed. "That'd be so weird, I mean, we're just friends, after all."

Just friends.

He's right.

We're just friends.

I expect too much.

Me, the ever-so-simple bookworm and Soul, the cool, popular guy? Impossible.

"Hey, Maka. Why are you frowning?"

You wouldn't understand.

"I'm sleepy now," I decided and rolled over, burying my head under the pillow. "You can leave now, Soul."

".. Huh." He frowned in a sort of angered way and got up. "As you say, your highness," he stated sarcastically as he headed towards the door.

He seemed quite angry.

…

Maka, you idiot.

* * *

"Hey. Wake up."

I felt a hand nudge my shoulder, causing me to groan in protest and dig my head under the pillow.

"Hey. Maka."

I pushed his hand away and tiredly got up and rubbed my eyes.

"What's with the rush, Soul?" I asked sleepily as I brushed my bangs away from my eyes.

"Rush?" He seemed quite surprised by my question. "Maka, it's 12:30, you've already missed your first lesson."

My jaw dropped as I stared at him in disbelief.

No way; I _missed a lesson_?

"W-w-what?" I spluttered in shock.

He raised an eyebrow, not seeming surprised by my reaction.

"So…" I tilted my head up in surprise to look at him as he was beginning to say something.

"Since you've already missed first lesson, wanna bunk class today and just go out?" he suggested as he turned around, not letting me see his face for some strange reason.

Bunk class? Seriously?

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, beginning to raise my voice a little in shock.

"Yeah, I thought so.." I heard him mumble silently.

Actually… maybe that's not so bad.

"You know what.. Sure, why not?" I quickly changed my mind and grinned confidently, surprising him.

"Cool." He grinned back, baring his sharp white teeth, making his eyes glisten brightly for a split second. "Well, let's go out then."

* * *

"Hey, Soul, where are you taking me?" I asked, gripping tightly onto his waist as he speeded down the highway, sending a strong gust of wind blowing against my hair.

"How 'bout the park?" he suggested.

Oh, great; skip a whole day of class to go to the _park_.

"The park? Oh, that sounds great.." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" he insisted with a wide grin.

Well, as long as you'll be there with me…

"Sure, whatever…"

As Soul parked his motorcycle and I strolled into the park, I peacefully listened to the rustling of leaves and twittering of birds.

Hey, this isn't so bad.

"What do you wanna do, Soul?" I asked and turned around to look at him.

To my surprise, he shrugged as if he didn't even know what he was doing here.

"I don't know…" he stated. "I kind of wanna take a nap though.."

I groaned in frustration and rolled my eyes.

Typical.

"Oi, Maka." He suddenly dropped down as if his legs had turned into jelly and he pulled on my leg for me to sit down too.

I crossed my legs and leant back, listening to the sound of the breeze. It was then that Soul laid his head on my lap and closed his eyes, as if to drift off to sleep.

"Soul, what the hell?" I objected in surprise.

"What~? It's not a big deal.." he protested childishly and rolled over, tickling me. "Besides, I'm sleepy."

I rolled my eyes sarcastically but let him sleep on my lap, of course.

As I relaxed and quietly continued listening to the breeze, I guess Soul couldn't help but break the silence.

"Maka.." he mumbled and glanced up to look at me.

"Yeah?"

".. I have a person I like."

I could've sworn that my heart had stopped for a second then when he said those words.

"Oh.. Really?" I asked in a slightly shaken voice.

"Mm-hmm." He crossed his arms and sighed. "But she seems completely oblivious to my feelings."

"Oh.." I paused for a second, wondering if I dare ask that question. I did. ".. Is it someone I know?"

"Yeah," he replied, almost instantly.

"… Can you tell me who it is?"

"…" I was worried that it might've made him feel uncomfortable, but he spoke after a while. ".. Do you have a mirror?"

A mirror?

"Huh? Nope." I was confused as to why he was suddenly trying to change the subject.

"Yup, the girl I like is totally oblivious," he repeated.

"Huh?" I blinked and tilted my head to a side, confused about what he just said.

"Stupid," he grumbled as he turned over and playfully tugged at my hair. "The person I like is.. You."

There was a long silence as I stared at him in shock and his face flushed in embarrassment. I had imagined this scene over a million times, but I never expected it to be like this and I wasn't prepared at all.

"W-what?" I could barely speak, still breathless.

"I like you. Jeez, how hard is it for you to fit those words into that massive brain of yours?"

".. Oh."

Although he tried his best to hide it with his dry sarcasm, Soul was obviously shy and anxious, I could tell that easily by his blushing cheeks and rising temperature.

"Since when?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Since high school," he replied in almost a whisper. "You know when we agreed to be roommates to save up money for college? Yeah, I didn't really need a roommate, Wes had stated that he was going to pay for all of my educational expenses since he's my 'righteous, older brother'," he confessed, sounding a bit dry and sarcastic as he mentioned Wes.

My eyes widened in surprise and my jaw dropped. "W-what? M-me too..!"

"Huh?"

"I never needed a roommate, my dad had already rented an apartment for me!"

"… Pfft."

I frowned in confusion. "What?"

"How stupid are we? We've wasted years, neither of us making a move."

"… I didn't want to make a move since I thought I didn't stand a chance against the other bunch of girls who're head over heels in love with you and -."

"Bunch of girls? Really?"

I whacked him on the head in annoyance and yelled, "Don't drift off the topic, Soul!"

"Haha." He pinched my cheek playfully and grinned. "Your short temper, I know it so well yet I'm always infuriating you. I know you too well and that's what worried me; I was afraid that we'd crossed too far into the 'friend zone' that you wouldn't think of me as boyfriend material anymore."

"Well…" My voice trailed off as I blushed in embarrassment. "You're not exactly boyfriend material, but.. I guess you're alright."

"Alright? Heh, anything that pleases you, your highness."

I kicked him off my lap and got up, then extended a hand to him. "Ready to go back to class.. Honey?"

He shivered and narrowed his eyes. "Please don't ever call me that again it's scary when you say it," he pointed out jokingly.

I ignored his comment and gestured to his motorcycle. "Come on."

He took hold of my hand, but instead pulled me down to topple over him.

"You know what? Let's just stay here for the rest of the day," he insisted with a grin.

I blew the bangs out of my eyes and tried to get up, but to my surprise, I got pulled back down again and this time, Soul made sure not to let me go by wrapping his arms around my waist and sitting me down on his lap.

I rolled my eyes and forgot the fact that I was going to miss a whole day of lessons.

"Sure, but how about going back to our apartment later?" I suggested.

"Okay." There was a slight slyness in his voice, as if he'd planned something. "Then we could do stuff that only boyfriends and girlfriends can do~!"

I turned around in shock and devastation and my face flustered a bright pink.

Please tell me he's joking.

As we sat there, joking and laughing, I took a sigh of relief and smiled happily.

I guess bunking class today for Soul wasn't so bad, after all.

Who knows, we might also become like Black Star and Kid.


End file.
